The purpose of this project is to design and complete a follow-up of persons examined in the NHANES I to study how factors previously measured relate to the health conditions that have developed since the survey. The three major areas for prediction of outcome are 1) risk factors for chronic disease; 2) nutrition; and 3) health care utilization. The survey has a household interview including self-reporting of health conditions, dietary history and behavioral and social status plus some physical measurements such as blood pressure, height, and weight. Death certificates and hospitalization records will be acquired for all reported events. Work continued at NCHS and WESTAT (the contractor) related to the continuing follow-up of the cohort, including efforts to complete preparation of the 1986 Follow-up of the Elderly data tapes by fall or winter, 1987. The 1987 cycle of telephone interviewing is currently underway. Documentation and data tapes for the initial follow-up ('82-84) are being released to the public. Efforts continue to secure funds from sources other than NIA to ensure the full success of the continuing annual/biennial follow-up of this valuable cohort. Current plans call for the publication of a book entitled, "Health Status and Well-Being of the Elderly," edited by Drs. Cornoni- Huntley, Huntley, and Feldman, in 1988. The monograph, now nearing completion, will describe the NHANES I/NHEFS and will present information on selected aspects of the health of those participants who were 55 and older at the baseline examination.